The instant invention relates generally to containers and more specifically it relates to a reclosable container.
Numerous containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be opened and resealed if the contents within the containers are not completely consumed. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,164,303; 4,234,099 and 4,339,053 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.